Toda una vida no es suficiente
by hatmoon
Summary: la vió crecer y tener pretendientes y... sigue sin entenderla
1. Chapter 1

Como muchos me han pedido algo más largo entre Draco y Luna… aquí está, no sé cuantos caps. vayan a ser pero aún así espero les gusté, trataré de subir un cap. cada tercer día pero depende de la imaginación y las ganas que tenga XD…

Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de mi querida J.K. bla bla bla…

Advertencias: Draco/Luna

**Toda una vida no es suficiente…**

La pequeña había nacido y Draco que ya tenía la edad suficiente (3 años) para salir a jugar al patio, no le dio importancia al nacimiento, hasta que a la edad de 6 años lo obligaron a jugar con Luna, que había alcanzado la edad predilecta para… poder salir a jugar al patio.

Es de suponerse que ellos no se llevaban nada bien, aunque gracias a la insistencia de las dos partes (padres de Draco y padres de Luna) siempre acababan jugando juntos, pero ya fuera porque Draco le había dicho algo muy feo a Luna o porque Luna le había dado un golpe en la cabeza a Draco (cabe decir que eso lo indignaba aún siendo tan pequeño) jamás podían pasar más de 5 minutos juntos.

No fue hasta que Draco entró a Hogwarts que las peleas disminuyeron, claro que el único motivo era que él ya casi no estaba en casa y eso en cierta parte lo alegraba porque ya no tenía que andar inventando frases hirientes para Luna, que ya había aprendido a ignorarlo y dirigirle una sonrisa (lo cual lo indignaba aún más que si lo hubiera golpeado) cada que se encontraban en algún corredor.

Luna era 3 años menor que Draco, pero era una niña inteligente, madura y sobretodo inocente, así que no había problema en hacer enojar a Draco con solo una sonrisa.

Cuando la pequeña rubia cumplió los 11 años, Draco armó un escándalo…

-¡Aún parece una bebé!- tal vez hubiera sido creíble si existiera una enfermedad que hiciera parecer a los niños de 11 años bebés, pero por desgracia para Draco, no existía.

-Vamos, será divertido- lo consoló su madre, pero ni ella estaba segura de eso.

Draco: Slytherin

Luna: Ravenclaw

Conforme pasaban los años, Draco se fue convirtiendo en un hombre hecho y derecho, guapo y con un ego y un orgullo enormes, en cambio, Luna se convertía en una jovencita amable, simpática, hermosa y la inocencia que la ha caracterizado desde pequeña la seguía a donde fuera.

A Luna le sobraban pretendientes, pero muchos de ellos solo la cortejaban por el físico (cabello rubio ondulado hasta la cintura, ojos azules, tez blanca y una sonrisa envidiable), ya que muy pocos la conocían de verdad… la mayoría de sus regalos eran dulces (grageas de sabores, ranas de chocolate saltarinas, etc.) y una que otra pluma para escribir…

No es que ha Draco le molestara que le dieran regalos a Luna, no, claro que no, lo que le molestaba era que los aceptara sin saber por qué razón lo hacían, pero de igual manera ella los recibía con una sonrisa y un "gracias".

A Draco le empezaba a desesperar que el estatus quo de el castillo empezara a descomponerse solo por un chica (no es solo una chica, es la chica que vive contigo desde que nació, es tú chica, decía sus subconsciente).

Dejen reviews y tardaré menos en subir el 2° cap…


	2. Chapter 2

Y la historia sigue… es el segundo cap. y es más pequeño, pero es que el título no daba para más, aún así me encantó…

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a J.K. bla bla bla…

Advertencias: más Draco /Luna

**Magia = travesuras**

Bueno… él creía que estaba tocando fondo, pero no tenía ni idea de que aún faltaba mucho para que eso sucediera.

En sus ratos libres planeaba como estropear los planes de todos los pretendientes de Luna (James, Jimmy, George, Sam, Daniel, Freddy, Albert, Paul y muchos otros de los cuales ya también tenía los nombres, casa y curso en el que iban) y hacerlos quedar como unos tontos, incluso cuando iba camino a sus clases en lo único que pensaba era en Luna y en sus pretendientes y la mayoría de la veces siempre se encontraba con Luna y alguno de sus pretendientes y eso sí que lo molestaba…

Ese tal Jimmy del quinto curso estaba esperándola afuera de su clase de _estudios muggles_ con una caja rosa (ni siquiera sabe su color favorito) y una sonrisa que no cabía en su cara de zopenco… ¡Por Merlín! estaba llegando tarde a su clase de pociones, Draco estaba a punto de echarse a correr pero justo en ese instante Luna salió del salón platicando con la chica Weasly… Draco tenía que irse pero sus piernas no le respondían… está bien, si le respondían, pero en lugar de caminar le decían, _ve y haz algo ¿No dejarás que te la quiten o sí?, _y tuvo que hacerles caso…

-¡Luna!- Draco oyó como el otro chico le gritaba a la rubia para que se detuviera… El rubio se enfureció, tomó con más fuerza sus libros y camino hacia ellos…- t-te traje este re-regalo, espero q-que te guste- vaya, era impresionante como solo una chica podía volver aún más idiota a los chicos, bueno a todos menos a él… justo antes de que "Jimmy" le diera el regalo a Luna, Draco se entrometió y con un hechizo sin pronunciar hizo que la caja se convirtiera en una masa babosa, la cual nadie supo quién lo había hecho…

-Muchas gracias Jimmy pero no creo poder llevarla completa hasta mi cuarto… tal vez si la metes en una caja pueda aceptártela- para muchos hubiera sida ofensivo pero ella lo decía con toda la sinceridad del mundo… y bueno como era su costumbre, le dirigió una sonrisa.

Draco no puedo evitar escuchar todo eso e imaginar la cara del chico y tampoco pudo evitar sonreír ante su trabajo bien hecho… lo que si evito fue pensar en cómo le iría cuando llegara a su clase de pociones.

Dejen reviews … los hace más bellos de lo que son XD


	3. Chapter 3

Esta historia se pone cada vez mejor XD

Disclaimer: los personajes son de mi querida J.K. bla bla bla…

Advertencias: Draco/Luna

**Una gran gran gran idea**

Era simplemente perfecto, no iba a dejar que ninguno de "ellos" se le acercara (descuiden, no ha tocado fondo, solo está un poco estresado), claro que hay que aceptar que el chico Daniel es demasiado insistente, en una semana ya llevaba tres regalos (era un record), ni siquiera Jimmy podía con tanta competencia…

-Hoy es la participación de 4° y 7° curso (Draco no tuvo nada que ver, en serio, él solo le sugirió a McGonagall que como era su último año sería bueno que tuvieran alguna actividad y solo le insinuó que 4° y 7° se llevaban muy bien, pero nada más) en la clase de pociones con el profesor Snape, espero encontrarlos a todos, incluyéndolo a usted señor Weber… buenas tardes.

Draco estaba ansioso, no podía dejar de pensar en ese momento (se ha puesto verde la primera línea de locura, lo bueno es que nadie lo notaba, porque un Malfoy no se vuelve loco, no señor), solo faltaban unas pocas horas.

-Los que participaran en la actividad planeada para los alumnos del último curso diríjanse al Gran Comedor- el Slytherin quería correr, pero su apellido no lo dejaba así que… camino, vió a Luna platicar animadamente con Ginny Weasly, su inseparable amiga, se dirigían hacia el Gr… no, esperen, Draco casi tropieza ¿Ellas no estarían allí?

Se cerraron las puertas, todos empezaban a ocupar un lugar en la mesa de sus respectivas casas, la profesora McGonagall estaba sentada en una esquina del Gran Salón y el profesor Snape, bueno… era su clase así que… si, también estaba ahí, pero parado frente a todos los alumnos, mirándolos con esa cara inexpresiva tan característica de él, Draco no tenía de otra así que tomó asiento junto a Pansy que lo miró preocupada, lo conocía demasiado bien (eso molestaba al rubio, pero a la vez lo tranquilizaba)…

-¿Estás bien?- ¡No otra vez!

-Si querida, no tienes por qué preocuparte- Pansy arqueo una ceja y Draco se rindió- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que odio que me conozcas tan bien?

-Miles de veces Draco- sonrió- dime qué te pasa-ahora fue él quien arqueo la ceja- está bien- dijo Pansy fingiendo enojo- pero recuerda que siempre me acabo enterando- Draco no tenía como desmentirla, porque siempre era así, siempre se enteraba.

Se abrieron las puertas, el Slytherin miro instintivamente hacia ella… y allí estaba, sintió tanto alivio que casi se cae de la banca.

-Profesor ¿Podemos pasar? Trajimos los ingredientes que nos pidió- mientras lo decía, sus ojos se perdieron en la gran cantidad de alumnos.

-Sí, pasen, pónganlos en esta mesa y siéntense- dijo sin inmutar su expresión (uno termina tomándole cariño, no se angustien), las 2 chicas caminaron hacia la mesa con pequeños botes en las manos llenos de quien sabe que, los dejaron y se sentaron cada una en la mesa de su casa.

-Esto es una tontería- dijo Snape con intención, McGonagall solo lo miró y aguanto las ganas de llamarle la atención- bien, hoy cada pareja elegirá la poción que elaborará solo con los ingredientes que les daré, anotaran su función, la cantidad de cada uno de los ingredientes y la poción para revertir, comiencen- nadie se movió- ¿No les quedó claro que es en parejas? ¡Vamos!- todos se pararon y comenzaron a elegir con quien trabajar, Draco se imaginó que Luna estaría con la chica Weasly, aún cuando no estuviera con algunos de los otros chicos, la vigilaría, así que se dirigió hacia Pansy, pero sin perder de vista a la rubia, que muy pronto desapareció entre los alumnos ¡Diablos!…

Dejen reviews y Snape sonreirá…


	4. Chapter 4

Wow uno de los caps. que más me ha gustado y espero que a ustedes también…

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a J.K. bla bla bla… y la frase que le dice Draco al chico Weber la tomé de la serie "Beverlly hills 90210 la nueva generación" XD

Advertencias: Draco/Luna

**Lo que pensamos no siempre está a salvo**

Su sonrisa era… era…

-Y tú ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?- dijo Draco lo más fríamente que pudo aunque fue un milagro que nadie notara que estaba por derretirse.

-El punto de esta actividad es convivir con los alumnos del último año ¿Cierto? y como tu después del colegio quieres ser un inefable, lo cual no entiendo ya que serías mejor siendo sanador ¿Sabes? el verde lima te sienta muy bien, además…

-¿Y Ginny Weasly?- eso era inaceptable, cualquiera sabe que el color que peor se le ve es el verde lima.

-Hizo pareja con Harry Potter, un chico divertido y la pareja de Ron es Hermione, la chica es inteligente pero de mente muy cerrada, que lástima… ella se haría muy rápido amiga de los…

-Entonces… ¿Tú serás mi pareja?- el rubio estaba que no cabía en sí de felicidad.

-Sí y bien ¿Qué te parece si hacemos poción agudizadora de ingenio? es muy efectiva para cuando tu cerebro está hecho un nido de pájaros…- explicó Luna con el dedo índice levantado.

-Lo sé, estoy en último curso ¿Recuerdas?- era una suerte que Draco fuera un as en pociones.

-Mira, justo tenemos los ingredientes para hacer la poción- sus grandes y hermosos ojos casi se salen de sus órbitas- escarabajos machacados, bilis de armadillo, raíz de jengibre cortada- nombraba mientras tomaba cada uno de los frascos.

Los dos comenzaron a hacer la poción, pero como ya era costumbre, Luna quería una cosa y Draco otra y adivinen… casi siempre ganaba Luna, todo gracias a su sonrisa y digo casi siempre porque al fin y al cabo era una poción y tenía que tener la cantidad exacta de ingredientes y Draco era muy bueno en eso…

-Quiero que cada pareja llene una de las botellas pequeñas y la deje en mi escritorio, uno de cada pareja me explicara lo que pedí y haré que el otro la pruebe- Snape sonrió con sorna al ver la cara de los estudiantes.

La rubia lleno el frasco y fue hacia el escritorio de Snape, dejo la botella y pareció que el profesor le dijo algo, entonces Luna se giró hacia los alumnos y cuando estaba a punto de hablar…

-Cofcof nerd cofcof- bien ese Weber se merecía una paliza… Luna no inmuto su expresión, es más, sonrió…

-Bien Weber- Draco le siguió la corriente para después…- ya tenemos a otra chica que jamás saldrá contigo- sino conmigo pensó el rubio y sonrió.

Todos rieron con el chiste pero la profesora McGonagall aplaudió y todos callaron al instante.

-Y bien, los ingredientes principales fueron escarabajos machacados, bilis de armadillo, raíz de jengibre cortada y un compañero experto en pociones- Draco que sonreía viendo la cara de enojo del otro chico… al oír lo que dijo Luna volteo a verla y fue un milagro que no se dislocara el cuello.

-Gracias por la explicación señorita Lovegood- dijo McGonagall- lástima que la mayoría no la haya escuchado.

La rubia le dirigió una sonrisa a la profesora y fue a sentarse junto a Draco que aún estaba anonadado frente a la declaración de Luna.

-Draco pasa, tomarás solo una gota de la poción y dirás claramente lo que piensas de la señorita Lovegood- Snape era un imbécil ¡Un imbécil!... ¡Lo que pienso de Luna!

Cada paso que daba era como ir caminando solo hacia una muerte segura pero también a cada paso pensaba en alguna solución… ¿Y si salía corriendo? ¿Y si tiraba por accidente la botella?... agarró el frasco y tomó de la poción…

Dirigió su mirada hacia Luna y lo único en que pudo pensar fue en…

Dejen reviews y Luna les dará un poco de esa poción…


	5. Chapter 5

Un poco atrasado pero aquí está el cap., espero les guste… XD

Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de J.K. bla bla bla…

Advertencia: Draco/Luna

**Antídoto**

Bien, eso no estuvo tan mal como él creía…

_Estúpida poción…_

_-¡Por Merlín! ¡Es como mi hermana!- ¿Qué? Mi hermana… ¡Oh no!… entonces yo no podría hacer nada, sería como un pecado… ¡Con mi hermana!_

Prácticamente eso fue lo que pasó…

Vamos Draco, no es tu hermana, solo vivió contigo por 11 años… y los que faltan… su subconsciente no ayudaba en nada.

Todos en el gran comedor lo miraban con descaro, ni siquiera se molestaban en disimular, era como… _mira, allí está el chico que dijo una estupidez frente a toda la clase… _como si le importara.

-¿Dragón? Necesito ayuda con una poción… ¿Sabes el antídoto para el filtro de amor?- tan inocente y molesta como siempre.

-No. me. hables.- el rubio pensaba que lo único que le faltaba era que le cayera un rayo- y no me digas "Dragón" y lo puedes buscar en la biblioteca.

Algunos pensarán… pobre de Luna, pero jamás subestimen el ingenio de una Ravenclaw.

-Cierto, espero que recuerdes eso dentro de unas horas- la rubia sonrió y salió del gran comedor saltando como caperucita roja.

Dentro de unas horas… ¡Bah!

El resto del día transcurrió sin ningún contratiempo, nada de que preocuparse.

-Toma cariño, una taza de té, te veo muy estresado Draco, deberías descansar- bien eso era muy sospechoso, en fin, no creía a Pansy capaz de tanto…- bueno, haz lo que te digo, me voy- la castaña salió corriendo con una enorme sonrisa y eso volvía la situación aún más extraña…

-¡Estás en problemas Parkinson!- el rubio sintió la poción correr por sus venas, eso era inaceptable, le habían jugado muy sucio a un Malfoy.

-Lo dudo- se oyó una risita a través de la puerta- ya me lo agradecerás.

Draco se negaba a salir de su cuarto, que tal si veía a Astoria, esa chica horrible (bien, no era horrible pero el chico se negaba a tener un ataque de romanticismo con ella) y se enamoraba… ¡iugh! Eso sería espantoso, un Malfoy y una Greengrass, definitivamente una mala convinación.

Pero como ya es costumbre, siempre que uno cree que no puede pasar nada peor, si pasa… el examen de pociones era ese día dentro de unos 10 min.

-¡Ay, por favor!- el rubio salió corriendo de la sala común esquivando y teniendo la mejor perspectiva del colegio en ese momento… los pies de todos los alumnos de Howgarts.

Llegó a tiempo para su examen pero… cuando pasa lo peor que se supone que es lo peor que te puede pasar… siempre pasa algo peor… (no, descuiden, no se enamoró de nadie… todos y todas estaban de espaldas) nuestra rubia favorita repartía los ingredientes para las pociones… pobre Draco, definitivamente alguien de allá arriba estaba conspirando contra él…

Draco tapó su rostro y camino a su lugar…

-Dragón ¿Te pasa algo?- su voz no, su voz no…

-Nada Luna, no me pasa nada- cerró los ojos, definitivamente ese no era su día.

-Bien, pero recuerda que la solución está en la biblioteca…- ¿En la biblioteca?... claro ¡En la biblioteca!

Y Draco cometió el peor (o al menos eso creía) error de su preciada y adinerada vida… la emoción lo hizo saltar de su asiento, para después ver directa y fijamente los ojos de Luna…

Dejen reviews y Pansy les dará un poco de esa poción...


End file.
